Shirley Watson
by breathing is over-rated
Summary: Our Baker Streetboys have a child and this is her view on life. Established John/Sherlock


**AN-** A look on a family many years down the line through the eyes of a child. Never done this before. John and Sherlock have been together for many years and they decided to have a child. This is her view on life.

Enjoy

B  
>x<p>

* * *

><p>Hey there, my name's Shirley Watson and boy are my family strange. I used to feel so humiliated by it but, to be honest, I couldn't imagine it any other way.<p>

To start it all off, I have two dads. Which isn't really uncommon in this day and age but when I was little… littler I got extremely upset about it. It wasn't that I didn't like having two dads and no mum, it was that the rest of the kids at school didn't like it. My first few school years were hell, to be perfectly honest they still are hell but I've gotten used to them now. How old am I? Twelve. Most of my friends are friends of the family because they seem to be the only ones who understand even slightly. Of course, the family starts all kinds of problems too.

My dad's are called John and Sherlock Watson and they must be by far the wackiest men in existence. I'll not say what they get up to at night because I would be here for a year and a day complaining about it. Sherlock is always doing some experiment or other, usually for no reason. He used to be a consulting detective or something like that. I also heard he had a wife but he divorced her when he met John. I always thought that was a bit mean but still, I suppose that's the way of the world. John is a curious creature. He works as a doctor when the clinic needs help and he does lectures when the university needs help but he is supposedly retired. He puts up with Sherlock like a saint but also knows exactly when it's gone to far. I used to find him scary, I used to find both of them scary, I don't any more. They are amazing.

If we're talking about family, I best mention my uncles and aunts. Auntie Harry was always one name I could count on for a laugh at school.(An aunty with a boys name? Your family is strange. ) I haven't seen much of her, John tells me it's because she's always drunk and he didn't want that kind of influence on me. I always thought that was a tad odd since I've been blowing things up since I was three, which according to the school is not a reasonable way to spend a weekend. Then there is Uncle Fatcroft. His real name is Mycroft but Sherlock tells me to call him fat when ever he comes round so I do. He does too. It's always a laugh. I've seen a lot of Mycroft, he calls round once a week, much to Sherlock's distain, to make sure they haven't killed me yet. He also said something about a drugs sweep but John gave him a look and he shut up rather quickly then never spoke of it again. I don't know why adults do this, if someone says something I'm not supposed to hear, they all shut up and don't tell me anything. It's stupid, I mean, I'm not five years old anymore. What's a drugs sweep anyway?

Anyway, moving back on to topic, my family. I always love going to grandma Holmes. She looks just like an angel. The first time I met here I asked if she had lost her wings and set about helping her find them, I was very young at the time, she had laughed musically and patted me on the head. She likes to sing to me in the garden. She has the most beautiful voice and almost always sings in French which is ok because I can speak French, Sherlock made sure of that when I was littler. Grandma Holmes live in a big mansion in the countryside, we often go there to stay for a few days when John wants to get away from the city.

I am told that I am very pretty. That, I don't know about. I am tall and slim with dark hair and blue eyes but Sherlock is my biological dad and auntie Harriett is actually my mum but I've never thought of her like that and she's never thought of me that way either. I am not as thin and spindly as Sherlock. John had a very good way of describing it. He said I was a happy, cuddly female Sherlock. (To which my other dad had then gone in off a sulk saying he was cuddly too.) Grandma Holmes said that I had the looks of one and the personality of the other. I have to agree with her in that, though I do share some of the ex-detectives traits. Like finding experiments fun, because they are.

Mr Lestrade is a man who I know quite well. He used to be the Detective Inspector at Scotland Yard before he retired. He and John are really good friends, though Sherlock doesn't seem to like him as much. The three of them often go out for a 'quiet drink' (Basically get bladdered down at the local pub) while Fatcroft and the woman with the blackberry baby-sits me. The woman is strange. She changes her name everyday. When I ask anyone they always laugh like it's some private joke. I think she and uncle Fatcroft are going to get married some day, when uncle has quit his job as the secret prime minister- sorry- _minor position in the British Government._ I think they should anyway. I've seen the way they look at each other. It's the same way my dad's look at each other. It's quite sweet really but it also shows that he may be the smartest man in the world but my Uncle is also as stupid as the rest of the population.

The other friend of the family is a small woman called Molly. She always lets Sherlock have his way when John isn't around. I think she used to fancy him but she's figured out that he's not on the market. It's quite sad really. I heard that the only really boyfriend she had turned out to be some evil mastermind or something and that he was gay. She sure does know how to pick them.

So there you go. My family and a few friends in a nutshell. We are completely insane and don't really fit in with the common view of a happy family but, to be honest, I could care less.


End file.
